Son of Morrigan
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Morrigan had always had all sorts of adventures, and now she adds motherhood as part of that. Join Naruto Aensland on his adventures in the Ninja World, and with a group of succubi to aid him, he might stand a chance of becoming Hokage.


**Okay, chances are by now you're wondering: why on the wide wide world of fan fiction do you make another story with Darkstalkers, when you already had a story with Darkstalkers and Naruto!? Well, this was an idea that me and my co-writer liked and wanted to be published. I promised him to get the first chapter, and am thankful that there's a way to write and update fan fiction without a Word program, 'cause for some strange reason the computer I'm using won't download a word program and I am forced to use either pages, or the website. As for Naruto, well I like the series, but hated how it ended since there was very little build up towards NaruHina and it was a huge timeskip, and the new movie for it is pretty much filler that tries to pass off as canon anyway. I don't hate Hinata, but the idea that Hinata gets Naruto by doing very little and leaving him to rot in his loneliness, while Sakura became a badass lover and friend, doesn't add up. It's like saying that a character like Señor Senior Junior, who seems to spend money ****left and right and did no work of his own until Two To Tutor, would suddenly became a successful business owner without tutoring…maybe that was a bad example. Point is, Naruto knows nothing about Hinata beyond what he knows of her clan and that she is timid and gloomy. Hinata has done very little that didn't involve getting herself nearly killed because she was spurred by her fangirl love of Naruto. Yes, I said it, Hinata is a fangirl since she fell in love with the mask and not the actual article. Sakura fell in love with the actual Naruto, but all Sasuke says is 'I'm sorry' and he gets let off the hook and forgiven of every crime and form of abuse because of that? The world doesn't work that in real life, and since Naruto had realistic(albeit fantasy style) backstories of why the villain became the villain(save Kaguya for some reason) 'I'm sorry' doesn't work. Well, enough ranting let's get to reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the intellectual property of Naruto or Darkstalkers. If I did, I would have had it end with either just Sakura or Sakura and Hinata with Naruto. In fact, I probably would have given him a harem. This was also co-written with shadowwriter329.**

* * *

><p><strong>~Chapter 1: The Darkness in the Leaf~<strong>

Within the greatest of the Ninja villages of the Elemental nations, Konohagakure no Sato, there is a mansion. A mansion that many civilians would avoid if they could, but there are those that couldn't avoid it. In this case the humble mailman as he came up to the gates of the strange mansion, that the owner called a 'Western' style mansion. The mailman shivered as he walked past the gates, and the creepy bat-winged monsters that snarling, warning that anyone that enters should abandon all hope, but the mailman's duty was to deliver the mail, regardless of what he or she wanted. Of course, the gateway was creepy on its own, but it didn't help that it was seemingly clouded in a genjutsu of some sort to appear to be constantly dark or cloudy, some days it was a thunderstorm, but the sun rarely shined on this particular area, despite the fact that it was a very nice day everywhere else. He walked through the front yard, which was a graveyard of some sort as there were many grave markers with crosses, simple stone slabs, and all but one were unmarked, as if the graves had yet to be filled. The only that was marked was special as it had a warrior tenshi perched on the stone monument as if protecting it, and etched on top of it was a three-pronged kunai with the date of birth and death of the individual and the name of the person:

_Minato Namikaze_

_Beloved leader, lover, husband, and father._

The man didn't quite know who Minato Namikaze, but he didn't want to stay on the Aensland grounds any longer then necessary, even if he heard that it was filled with mostly women who possessed unearthly beauty. He found the mail slot and placed the various letters in and ran off as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Within the Aensland mansion, a beautiful woman was simply sitting on a chair drinking fine wine. Her hair was long and green, her breasts were perky and she had incredibly attractive body with every curve and contour showed by her current outfit, a white button shirt that was opened to show enough of her cleavage to be distracting and alluring without giving everyone a show up front, and her pants were blue denim women's pants that were so tight that they looked more like they were painted on. This was the owner of the mansion, Morrigan Aensland, and the mother of a single child, in addition to being the mistress of the late Yondaime, not that anyone really knew that part. As she took a sip of red wine, a black bat flew into the room and landed upon her shoulder and seemed to whisper something in her ear.<p>

"Well, it seems that Iruka-san would want to speak to me about my boya and his latest bit of fun. I suppose it is my turn to collect the mail…how droll." She said, as she stood from her seat to collect the tedious mail, and then view her son's latest escapadeShe moved over to the window to a small view of the village but more importantly she saw the Hokage Mountain. The mountain had four curved faces overlooking the village. Today they all looked different and she could not help but laugh seeing it. The first Hokage had a blue shade over the top of his forehead and hair cover part of his eyes. Adding the dark shading made you think the man was depressed or something. The second Hokage was looking at the head next to him and it had a mixed of a deadpan look or annoyance. With the tick mark showed he was not pleased with the head next to him. The third Hokage had a very amusing look to her at least. His eyes had bright 'U's over them and a large blush on his face. Under his nose was two thick red trails showing he was having a nose bleed. Morrigan thought that head of vary accurate seeing the old man was a massive pervert. The last head looked embarrassed to be next to the third with a large sweat drop on the head but she could see the small blush on his face. Now underneath the head made her laugh a bit harder.

She was seeing a painted picture of herself, wearing a dominatrix outfit and looking all seductive with a wink, no doubt teasing the men above her, "Oh Naruto you really know how to brighten up my day. Still they look are acting just like I think they would seeing me like that."

* * *

><p>Naruto couldn't keep the grin off his face, even with the situation he was in. Currently he was tied up in the hands of his academy instructor Iruka sansei. He was caught by the man and now dropped in the front of his classmates. As he was lectured Naruto let his mind wonder, thinking of how his mother would react. He hoped she found it amusing. When he was cut free and allowed to return to her seat he heard one classmate Kiba said, "Nice work Naruto, sexy lady you put on there."<p>

Sakura shook her head, "Did you have to put your mother on there like that?

Naruto glanced at them and smirked, "Yeah well I had to keep it tame. Can't have the whole village see all my mom like that. I did want to add Kiba's mother and maybe Sasuke's mom and have it like the four kages caught the two in bed with my mom but I figured they would die from the nose bleed and not as good."

Said boys had a different reaction hearing his claim. Sasuke turned and glared at him and restrain himself from killing the boy. Kiba had no such restraint, "Naruto you bastard! I'll kill you!"

A stick of chalk spun in the air and hit Kiba right in the forehead and sent the boy falling to the ground. Iruka was facing the front with his hand out stretched and looking annoyed, "Something you wish to share Kiba?"

"Noooo," Kiba moaned as he got back to his seat.

"Well then, since Naruto decided to goof off instead of listening to today's lecture, we're going to review the transformation jutsu today." This earned moans from the class, as most already had the transformation jutsu down already.

"Thanks for the extra trouble Naruto." Shikamaru Nara said as he yawned, wishing for more sleep and to just relax before the exams.

"Aburame, Shino." Iruka called and Shino, who kept his face hidden for the most part, walked up and transformed into Iruka perfectly.

"Very good. Aensland, Naruto, and no funny business." Iruka called and Naruto came up as he had a gleam in his eyes that Sakura recognized.

'He's up to something again.' The pinkette thought, as she watched Naruto transform. And her suspicions were correct as he became a nude female version of himself with silky long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes with perfect three sizes and clouds that covered the private areas perfectly, a blonde haired blue eyed imitation of his own mother.

"My, my, aren't you bold for looking at me laddie?" Naruto said with a sultry voice, causing Iruka to have a huge nosebleed from the blood rushing to his head. The girls were furious, save Sakura, and the boys were practically borderline unconscious from the effects, and Naruto had to add, "How do you like my transformation?"

"I TOLD YOU NO FUNNY STUFF!" Iruka shouted as Naruto pouted a bit, and ended the transformation.

"But you said to preform the Transformation Jutsu. You're just upset that you didn't 'define' funny business or say what to transform into." Naruto reasoned, and Iruka had to admit it was true. He didn't say what or how to transform, just to transform to a believable degree.

"Alright, but I'm still going to speak to your mother about this!" He said as he then added, "Next up, Akimichi, Chouji." Iruka was thankful that Chouji just transformed into Iruka"Haruno, Sakura." Sakura came when Iruka called, and fortunately was more modest then Naruto's, even if it was still risqué. She transformed into Morrigan Aensland herself with her most common attire with red pants instead of blue or purple.

Iruka nodded "very good Sakura, a prefect transformation.

Sakura ended her transformation and moved back to her place. Naruto grinned at her at her skill at coping his mother's form. The rest of the class finished before they resumed class which Naruto found very boring.

* * *

><p>Iruka stood next to Naruto as they waited for his mother. They did not wait long as they saw her walking and talking next to Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother and and a beauty with long silky black hair, onyx black eyes, and a nice body for a mother, and Mebuki Haruno, Sakura's mother, who was also a beauty in her own right with blonde hair, green eyes like Sakura, and also had a good body, causing both to be considered to even the younger generation. Morrigan had a grin on her face as she moved over to her son. "Naruto, I hear you had an exciting day."<p>

Iruka scowled slightly, "I wouldn't be praising him for it, he did deface the monument after all and skipped out on his studies."

Morrigan glanced his way, "If anything he showed that the ninja in the village are skipping out of their duties and have been slacking off." Iruka gapped at her, as she went on, "he painted the kages' reaction to my form which was also painted on as well." she paused at looked at her son, "You could have done that better besides some simple dominatrix bondage leather."

Naruto shrugged, "I didn't want everyone getting a free show you didn't do and anything else might actually kill them in real life so it might have been ,overboard."

Morrigan hummed and saw his point. She then turned back to a stammering Iruka and continued her point, "He had finished just before he got caught, and that they only knew because he banged the paint cans. Now what if he was an enemy? He could have laced that mountain with explosives tags and started an attack without your knowledge of it until it was too late."

Iruka was quite thinking it over and looked at Naruto who looked at the ground uncomfortable. Iruka smiled seeing not only her point but Naruto's skill at what he did. Morrigan then said, "Still he will clean it off so there's no worry there."

"What!?" Naruto cried not expecting this.

His mother smiled at him, "Well you shouldn't have been captured afterwards. A mission, be it a prank or real life, is only as good as the get-away."

Iruka smiled before he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "Don't worry, not only will he clean it up but also make sure he does not stay too long."

Morrigan nodded agreeing with that. As she walked away Sakura stepped up and said, "Lady Aensland, can I talk to you?"

Morrigan gave a small laugh as she looked down at Sakura, "Of course lass, in fact since my son has some plans why don't use ladies have a girl night out."

Sakura smiled as did Mebuki and Mikoto. They group started to walk away, Sakura and her mother with Morrigan to send a message to some of their other friends and to meet them for a night out while Mikoto headed home with Sasuke and planned to meet them later.

* * *

><p>Morrigan sighed as she took a sip of wine in the hot springs with the other girls around her, "So nice to simply relax like this."<p>

Sakura sighed in between her mother and Mikoto. Inside the spring as well were two other young looking woman. One was a special jounin named Anko, an attractive woman with purple hair and brown eyes, who was taking a bite of some dangos on a plate and another beautiful woman with long red hair and light blue, almost grey, eyes named Kushina. Anko laughed, "Yeah I can't say no to a dip in the springs and gossip with some friends. Especially if Dango's involved."

Morrigan hummed before looking at the youngest member of the group, "Now what was it you wished to speak to me about?"

Sakura then started to fidget a bit, and revealed that her bust, which were pressed on each other, was a decent size, equal to a pair of oranges, for her age, thanks to a proper nutritious diet and another factor.

"Um…well, it's just that I sort of want more friends my age." She said, but it didn't quite click what she wanted as Kushina needed to ask.

"What do you mean by that? You've got friends…Naruto, Inoichi's girl, Ino, and you seem to get along just fine with some of Naruto's friends, even Sasuke, who for some reason is an antisocial jerk."

"Now, Kushi-chan, I know he isn't the most…sociable, but he isn't really a jerk." Mikoto defended her son from Kushina's claims, even if part of her didn't seem to buy it.

"Yeah right, from what the little guys told me, the guy doesn't talk to anyone, doesn't even notice the girls that are throwing themselves at him like he's their PIMP. I wouldn't be surpassed if he's…"

"Let's get back to Sakura's question lassies, after all this is a girl's night out for her." Morrigan interrupted Anko and just looked at Sakura once more, "Now, go ahead and ask the question." Sakura nodded and took a breath.

"I was wondering if you'd let me *mumble*" She said, but she was still embarrassed and shy at this part.

"What was the last part?"

"May I make more friends like us!?" Sakura said loudly, almost borderline shouting, and that was a little confusing.

"Sakura, honey, what do you mean by like us?" Mebuki asked and Anko seemed to get it.

"What she meant was, turn some girls into sexy succubi like us." She smirked and even stood just so she could emphasize her point by smacking her own ass. Morrigan thought about it, and it was understandable. None of the Succubi that Sakura knew were close to her age, and Naruto was the male variant of their kind.

"I see no reason, but are there any particular candidates?" Morrigan had asked that mainly because she wanted the final say on who would be turned, if every woman became like them, the human race might be dead and in turn they themselves would go extinct, even though that was border-line already.

Sakura looked at Morrigan and said, "My friend Ino. She's been my best friend, besides Naruto. I don't want to keep secrets from her, even one as big as this."

Morrigan smiled as she took a sip of wine, "Ah little Ino, you not planning on having the two of you double team him into bed are you?"

"No!" Sakura cried with a large blush on her face, "If she wants to be with Naruto as well that's one thing but I'm not going to force her if I make her into a succubus."

The other women were laughing at the poor girl's expense "Now Sakura I'm simply teasing but I approve of Ino for her becoming a succubus and for her being with Naruto."

Sakura sighed before she went on to the next person she wanted, "The only other girl I am willing to make a succubus is Hinata and she's-"

"No," Morrigan said interrupting Sakura "I will not let Hinata become one of us."

Sakura was stunned at the claim as the others looked at her. Morrigan sighed and said, "My reasons are my own for now but I will allow Ino to turn, but not Hinata."

Sakura frowned slightly at that but said nothing as she at least got one friend to be like her. Anko then pouts, "Hey if pinky here can have her friends join in our sexy club I should have mine too."

Morrigan laugh knowing how childish Anko can be at times, "Well who do you want to turn?"

Anko grinned, "My girlfriends Hana Inuzuka and Kurenai Yuuhi of course."

Morrigan thought it over and replied, "Well I would have to say no to Hana, but I have no problem with Kurenai, besides that she seems to be a prude."

Anko pouts, "What why not Hana?"

"Well because it would not work for starters. The Inuzuka heirs already have Darkstalker blood."

"Really?" Sakura asked, "Even Kiba?"

Morrigan nodded, "That's right, the father to both of them was a Darkstalker so you cannot transform either of them into a different Darkstalker."

The group was quite before Mikoto changed the subject, "So Sakura, are you ready for the genin exam?"

She nodded and pumped her fist, "That's right. Naruto and I have been training so we can pass the exams."

"What of the clone part?" Anko asked. "I know the brat has a lot of charka so can he even make clones?"

"Normal clones no," Kushina added knowing this answer, "But with the amount of charka he has he is able to use the shadow clone jutsu to an almost greater effect then myself. He could produce more clones then me I'm sure but I am a master of the jutsu and can use it in many different ways."

Mikoto smirked, "Like using several clones to tease Naruto in training."

Kushina blushed, "maybe,"

Morrigan smirked at Sakura, "Maybe he is willing to teach you when you can have several clones serving him at once," she laughed at the girl's blush, "But for now you can enjoy having him us it on you and any other girl you take at the same time. Maybe some mother daughter bonding with Naruto taking the both of you."

The girls laughed at the blushing mother and daughter but neither one went out of their way to deny the statement. Morrigan finished her glass of wine knowing that they still had time as she was sure Naruto would go with Iruka out for some ramen after his punishment.

* * *

><p>Naruto cheered as he rubbed the head band Iruka gave him after he passed the test. Sakura grinned next to him on the couch. They were in the living room in Naruto's home as they celebrated Naruto and Sakura becoming genin. Mebuki, Kushina and Morrigan were with them as they all shared a toast. "Nice work you two," Kushina said.<p>

They nodded and Mebuki looked at her daughter, "So Sakura when are you going to turn Ino. You might not be on the same genin squad so you might want to do it soon."

Naruto looked at Sakura as this was the first he heard of this. Morrigan smiled before she paused as she sensed someone enter the manor's grounds. "it seems we have an uninvited guest."

* * *

><p>Out on the Aensland grounds, a silver haired man was resting with a large scroll on his back. This was the Forbidden Scroll of Konoha, and the man was Mizuki.<p>

_'Dammit! That brat shouldn't have graduated, and now I've got to do this all on my own!'_ Mizuki thought as he recalled how his plan had gone down the drain. It was a simple plan with a few simple steps. The first was to let Naruto fail the written test or someone else sabotage the written test to fail him on that part. It wasn't that hard as many of the Academy were essentially on the payroll of the Civilian Council, who dealt with the casual running of Konoha and was made primarily of non-ninja groups, and wouldn't let Naruto pass either way. The second part was tricky, since he had to find a way to sabotage the physical examination, and he cursed that Aensland lady and the Yondaime for making sure that the academy added an exam to actually show skill outside of simply knowing a few Jutsu or a written exam. He managed to get just enough done to ensure that Naruto's grades were worse then they should be. Then came the part where he had to do nothing at all, at least he thought so, but that was down the drain when Naruto proved he could use a higher version of the clone jutsu. He tried to say that Naruto failed, or recommend failure because it wasn't a specific type of clone, but Iruka passed him on count of the fact that there was no rule of showing a stronger clone. With Naruto passing, he then had to do the hard job of stealing the scroll for his master, the very same that promised him incredible powers if he could prove himself.

"Well, what do we have here?" The voice of Morrigan came as Mizuki rested in the Aensland lands.

"Looks like a trespasser, Lady Aensland. What should we do with him?" Sakura's voice came as Mizuki looked around, trying to locate the voices in the forest area of the mansion grounds.

"Well, no one in his right mind would sneak in here, so he's either's running from the law or just an idiot. Let's take him to the Hokage just see what he'll decide. Maybe the old monkey will let us drain his chakra dry, leaving only corpse that died of heart failure." Anko suggested, getting Mizuki angry, and a little frightened, about them talking casually about his fate.

"SHOW YOURSELVES YOU WHORES!" Mizuki finally spoke, but none that lived willingly in the Aensland mansion liked being called a whore.

However they were not the first to react. As Mizuki turned to find one of the voiced he was hit in the face by someone's knee and stumbled onto the ground. As he got up holding his face he saw Naruto standing before him with a glare on his face, "take that back. You will never call them whores."

Mizuki was anger from the hit but he also had a smirk on his face, "You think you can scare me? Please you are nothing but a rejected washout. While my plan with you failed because you passed the exams I think I can live with the results as you will die today."

Naruto said nothing as the others were quite as well. Anko made a motion for the others to not make a move so they may find out what he meant, _'This guy has a big mouth and little control of his emotions right now. It would take little pushing to get him to gloat and tell us everything.'_

Naruto then said, "What are you talking about. I passed and nothing would have changed that."

Mizuki chuckled, knowing he was going to enjoy crushing the boy's spirit.

"You never were expected to pass. Hell you shouldn't have been allowed to pass at all. The higher ups wanted to make sure you never became a shinobi. Messing with your exam was easy and your other grades may have been tricky but you still are shown as worthless as you should be. After you failed the exams I had a way for you to pass a secret exams. After you did my dirty work and took the blame I would have killed your sorry ass, and I would have been hailed a hero for getting rid of a demon."

Naruto frowned hearing all of this, "If I was a failure then you wouldn't have needed to fix my exams. Even with all the work you put into it I still passed. That shows you are the weak one if you can't handle your mission right."

Mizuki did not expect this. He did not expect the boy to try and turn this around. he growled out as he tool one of the giant fuma shuriken off his back and shouted, "Believe whatever foolish fantasy you may think of, but here are the facts. I will kill you right now and I will be pardon for killing a great demon of the village. After I'm done with you I will finished those whores hiding. No one will care so just die!"

He threw the shuriken at Naruto but to his surprise when something sprang out of Naruto's back and slapped the shuriken away from him. Mizuki stared as a pair of wings, golden leather wings like his hair appeared on his lower back. He stood there with the same look on his face, "No Mizuki-sen…no just Mizuki, if anyone is going to die here it is you."

Mizuki was stunned before he laughed, "I knew it. There have been rumors of you being a demon and I was some of the villagers that just knew. Your death will cause nothing but gleeful cries tonight."

Naruto said nothing but formed a single hand sign. Ten more Naruto's appeared around him. Mizuki tried to fight back but the wings turned into blades and fist and he was down on the ground in pain before he knew it. As he looked up he found Naruto dismissed his clones but he was not alone. He saw Morrigan next to him as was his other student Sakura and to his surprise Anko. They all had wings like Naruto's on their lower backs, even though a different color, and a pair of wings on their heads.

"You have betrayed the village Mizuki, and all because of your own shortcomings, how pathetic." Kushina also appeared, and she also had the same twin wing pairs as the rest in the same beautiful crimson as the rest of her hair.

"You also just blabbed about your big plans and that the Academy had been taking bribes from the civilian council or another source just to sabotage a student on rumors alone. Add in the fact that you threatened with everyone here with murder, then I think you'd get the death sentence." Anko added, and Mebuki, next to Kushina, was shivering in pure rage, it did not go unnoticed by the man.

"You…you think we're the demons here!? You would kill my beautiful little cherry blossom before she had a chance to truly bloom!? I would kill you or die myself before you even touched a single a single hair on her head!" She almost rushed him, but was stopped by Kushina. This was still Morrigan's land, and the lady herself walked with Sakura next to her closer to the beaten man.

"Why? Why would you purposely do this?" That was all Sakura could ask, she was terrified and infuriated at this betrayal of trust. She lived at the Aensland mansion with her mother and the rest, and Morrigan wasn't even born human, yet she was far more humane then this man.

"We have seen your true face, the one you only show in the Dark. For there are no pretenses in the dark, the raw desire to fight, the demand for life, and the revealing of one's true self. That hidden in the Dark is all truth, and all of it is absolute." Morrigan said, and it was starting to seem like some sort of death speech or eulogy. What was worse was it was true as Morrigan turned towards Sakura for a bit and then back to him, "Welcome, briefly, to the world of the Dark. Receive from Sakura the kiss of death."

"N-nani?" Sakura asked, horrified at the thought of killing a man.

"I know you do not want to kill, but as a Kunoichi you must eventually. It would be better to execute this traitor now then to be forced to do it later, and let your teammates or client die because you couldn't. This isn't murder, but self-defense, for he won't hesitate to kill you." Morrigan reminded her, and Sakura was still hesitant to actually take a life, even if the one would have likely been marked for death for threatening to kill a number of people in addition to stealing the scroll and trespassing on private property.

Sakura looked at the down chunin before her, and he glared at her as if she was one of the vilest things alive. She thought of what he planned to do with the scroll. And what he planned to do to not only Naruto, but also to them if he even got half a chance to do anything. She felt anger towards him and walked over wanting to end that glare. He tried to move but her wings already transformed into strong tentacles and wrapped around both his hands and held them above his head. He struggled, but her other wings wrapped around his feet as she saddled his waist. He glared at her as she glared back and she held his head in place. Seeing her head move closer he taunted her, "Ah you going to kiss me? What would everyone think? At least you are acting like the whore you are."

Sakura looked directly into his eyes and stated, "I can make this as painless as possible for anyone. But for you, you will feel nothing but pain." And with that, she latched onto his mouth.

He was stunned at the action, but he noticed it was not really a kiss. It was more of a sucking. He felt pain like his insides were heating up, and he felt weaker. She pulled her mouth away slightly, and unseen by him she kept sucking the charka from his open mouth into hers. As she sucked the charka her thoughts were to take every last drop of chakra, leaving him with nothing to come back from. Like the first time of her training of doing this, she had small amount of control once she got started, and was thankful she didn't kill anyone thanks to Morrigan and the other girls. The kiss she gave Mizuki was not her first kiss, as she gave that honor to Naruto. Much like everything that was her first, they belonged to Naruto, and she would not regret a single moment of those firsts.

Soon she stopped sucking the charka out of him as got off of Mizuki. He laid there cold and gray skin with his eyes wide and mouth wide open. She felt slickly sick at the action she did but she felt like it had to be done. Naruto moved and wrapped his arms around her. Morrigan picked like the body with a hint of degust as if she was picking something off the floor she rather be burned, "We'll take this to the Hokage and return the scroll. He would want to know everything that happened."

As she walked away with Anko and Kushina behind her as Mebuki went to comfort her daughter. Before she left Morrigan said to Sakura, "You have stepped into a world where you might have to kill to defend those important to you. Now when the next time comes, you do not have to worry about whether you will defend them or not."

Naruto smiled at Sakura who smiled back as she was lead back to the mansion with her love and her mother.

* * *

><p>Naruto was getting ready for bed, and his room was filled with dark orange, at his mother's insistence. He liked the bright color, but he could admit that his mother had a point: Darkstalkers preferred the dark, and the bright orange would blind all that entered in the sunlight. It was a day that was very eventful, and his own mother's words towards Sakura also resounded in him.<p>

_'You have stepped into a world that you may have to kill another to protect what is most precious to you. Now you will have the knowledge that you are able to kill, even if you don't like it._' It was true words, even if he didn't like it himself. He may not have needed to eat as much Chakra as the rest, only once every few weeks or so, but he didn't want to think that he could kill someone like that.

"Hey, Naruto." Naruto turned towards Sakura, who called out to him from the door. He was used to the sight that he beheld, Sakura Haruno in a pair of pink panties and a baby-doll undergarment. The flowing fabric was silk and allowed her breasts to be hidden from view, but the fabric allowed her midriff to be shown.

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" He asked concernedly, as she just made her first kill, and he witnessed it. It shook him up just to see it, but it was terrifying for Sakura. She revealed her wings, both sets as she approached, shaking her head in disagreement.

"Not really. I-I didn't like what I did, and even though he was traitor, I…" Sakura couldn't finish that statement as she drew closer, and then asked, "May I sleep with you tonight? I don't really want to feel alone tonight, and I could use some company, other then mom."

"Sure, Sakura-chan." Sakura gave a silent thanks to Naruto, as she crawled into the bed, still tearing at the eyes. Naruto's bed was large enough to hold more then just those two, but it also felt lonely sometimes. When Sakura cuddled next to Naruto, she started to cry at what she did, and Naruto did what he could to comfort her. The two eventually fell asleep, in each others arms, happy that they had each other at least.


End file.
